How do you Feel Now
by YuugisGirl
Summary: One-shots and drabbles about life and love for everybody's favorite characters. Yaoi, Yuri, and normal pairings. Chapter 3: Thank You SerenityxMai, SetoxJou
1. Pairings

Alright this is just a list of pairing s that I will be writing about in this list of one-shots.

Yaoi

YamixYugi (my favorite)

BakuraxRyou

SetoxJoey

BakuraxMarik

MarikxMalik

BakuraxYugi

RyouxYugi

(Mostly I just do YamixHikari relationships)

Yuri

TeaxSerenity

MaixTea

MaixSerenity

MiaxTea

Normal

JoeyxMia

SetoxTea

TristanxSerenity

DukexSerenity

SetoxSerenity

Pairings I will NEVER Support

TeaxYugi

TeaxYami

YamixSeto

BakuraxYami

JoeyxYugi

YamixJoey

I will take any suggestions for other couples or ideas for the ones already posted. Just as long as they aren't on the "Pairings I will NEVER Support list then it's okay!


	2. Chapter 1:Goodbye

Goodbye

I've always wondered what it was like to be in love. To know that not matter what you'll always have someone to hold onto, to live for, that through the good stuff and the bad, they'll always be your shining star, your light, your everything. I thought I'd had that once, oh how very wrong I was! I foolishly deluded myself into thinking what everyone else wanted instead of what my heart was screaming inside me. I never really knew I'd already had the world in my grasp until it was wrenched out of my clutches. I know it's cliché but it's true. "You don't know what you've got till it's gone."

I bet you're thinking I'm a complete and total moron for not seeing the obvious and you're probably right, but let me tell you this. If you've been searching your entire life for light the first place you turn to is definitely not going to be your darkness! Especially when the so called darkness is a five thousand year old spirit that shares a body with you and knows each and every one of your thoughts! Now I bet you're confused, let me spell it out for you. I, Yugi Motou, loved the pharaoh Atemu. Yes that's right! I can almost see the confusion written on you face. I bet now you're thinking I'm some kind of deranged psycho freak! "Little Yugi? I love with his YAMI?!" I can almost hear you shout it, hear the shock, jealousy and hurt in your voice.

Hey don't throw a huge fit about it! To tell you the truth I didn't even know it myself! Not until Atemu was stepping through the doors into the afterlife did it really click that I had everything I'd ever wanted all along and now I was watching it walking calmly away from me for eternity and more. I've never really been the same since that day. I wasn't really thinking when the guys finally convinced me to ask you out. Trust me; I wasn't trying to use you!

You probably hate me now, not that I can blame you. You loved him too right? And truthfully, he loved you back. He used to talk about you all the time too. Did you know that? He always used to swoon over just how beautiful, and kind and sweet you were and bla bla bla bla bla! I always got jealous whenever he started talking like that, but I always figured it was because he liked you too. That was during the time I'd been too deluded to see it was actually you I was jealous of, because you had his heart from the very beginning.

I can already feel another clichéd saying coming "Ignorance is bliss", but in some ways that's also true. It didn't really hurt as much when I thought it was you I loved, because I knew, even though it was very small, you had a little love for me hidden inside you too. But Atemu never did love me that way. And now that I know the truth, I almost wish I could go back to the lie I lived before. It might not have been right, and it might not have been fair, but at least I wouldn't have to deal with this grief, this pain.

I bet you're rolling you eyes now, thinking I'm getting way too sappy, even for your own tastes! I guess I should just stop humoring you now. I don't really have anything left to say. Maybe one day I'll come back. I don't when or why, so don't ask. You'll probably have forgotten about me by the time I do return anyway, not that I blame you. I'm a really forgettable person. I got to go figure things out, and this way I won't be holding you back any longer. Take good care of yourself and don't let Joey choke on his own saliva. I hope that wrung a chuckle out of you. Well I guess this is goodbye huh? Don't beat yourself up about me leaving; it's not your fault. Please don't tell anyone about this letter. I trust you enough for that, after all, you still are my best friend. And don't waste your tears on me; I'm not really worth being cried over.

Your friend,

Yugi Motou

* * *

Yugi dropped the pen and massaged his aching hand. Flexing his now throbbing fingers, the amethyst eyed teen picked up the letter and read it over once more. He hoped it would be enough. He felt cold, empty, how he'd always felt ever since Atemu had left him. The thought of the pharaoh sent a shock through his heart, tears threatened to breach their barriers as memories of his beloved yami came flooding back to him...The tri-color haired teen jumped about fifteen feet in the air as he heard footsteps climbing up the staircase. Suddenly the door to his room opened. A tall girl with short brown hair and bright blue eyes walked in wearing a floral nightgown. "Are you okay Yugi?" Anzu asked, rubbing one of her eyes and crawling into the bed. Yugi left the letter on the table and climbed in after her. I felt Azu's arm snake protectively around his waist. A silent tear rolled slowly down his cheek. "I'm fine." He whispered as he turned out the light.

* * *

A/N: Ugh that was terrible!! –beats self over the head with keyboard- It sounded soooo much better in my head! Oh well- sigh- I still hoped you liked it! I hate AnzuxYugi and AnzuxYami but those aren't the main pairings and I don't want to hear any crap about it!! –takes a deep breath- Anyway please review my pointless and stupid one-shot!


	3. Chapter 2: You Love Me?

You Love Me?

Amethyst eyes filled with tears as they fell upon the sight before them. Two brunettes stood hands fisted in each other's hair, lips locked fiercely together as they stumbled and pressed themselves against the wall. "Anzu!" the young boy screamed, causing the two startled brunettes to break apart. "Y-Yugi!" the blue eyed girl shrieked, whirling around to face the tearful teen. "I-it's not w-what you…" she stuttered, unable to finish her sentence as her companion wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. "Hey Motou." The tall boy sneered, pulling Anzu closer to him and causing the girl to blush madly. "K-Kiaba…A-Anzu…why?" Yugi asked, tear filled eyes flashing between the two lovers.

"Yugi…I…" the blue eyed girl began, but was cut off by her new boyfriend's malicious laughter. "She was obviously tired of going out with a little midget like you and decided to turn her attentions to those more worthy of them." The CEO sneered, before swinging Anzu around pressing his lips lightly to hers once more. When they pulled apart, Anzu turned, fingers intertwining with Kiaba's as she said "Yugi I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to find out this way. I wanted to tell you but…" her voice trailed away as she looked sorrowfully at him.

The young teen just stared at the happy couple for a few more seconds, before turning on his heel and sprinting out of the room, down the hall, and through the front doors of the school.

As soon as the small teen had disappeared a lone figure immerged from the shadows, his crimson eyes following the spiked haired boy as he fled the scene. He stepped forward, dark eyes glistening as he took in the two teens before him. "Kiaba…Anzu…" the boy said coolly, sending heated glares at the two brunettes who were now whirling around to face him.

"Y-Yami?!" Anzu squeaked, backing away from the boy before her. "When did you…did you see…?" Yami held up a hand to silence her, his eyes closed, a look of hatred and disappointment clearly displayed on pale face. "I trusted you." He whispered, his gaze shifting from Anzu to Kiaba and back again. "I trusted you to love and take care of Yugi, I trusted you to protect him, and that's why I let him go…" Yami's voice was now full of melancholy. "But you didn't take care of him did you?" anger crept into his baritone voice as his mouth pulled up into a cold and twisted sneer. "You didn't protect him." His voice was steadily rising, growing into tidal wave of furry as he shouted "YOU broke his heart when you chose _that_!" Yami nodded in the direction of the now growling Kiaba.

"Watch how you talk to my girlfri-!" Kiaba was cut off as Yami rushed towards him and grabbed the brunette by the throat, forcing him back against the wall. The taller boy gasped and stuttered as Yami constricted his vise on his neck. Leaning in so close that the CEO could feel his breath on his ear Yami whispered "Have a nice time with Anzu. You two deserve each other." With that the teen tossed Kiaba roughly aside, throwing Anzu a disgusted look, before streaking off after his aibou.

* * *

Yugi watched as the ducks floated merrily around the pond, quaking and flapping their damp wings happily. So peaceful, unlike him. His vision blurred as a new fountain of tears fell from his eyes as he recalled the scene he had just witnessed. 'Why am I so stupid?!' he wondered, pulling his legs up to his chest and sobbing into his knees. 'Of course Anzu never really liked me. Nobody does! I'm just some stupid little midget who can't do anything right! Why would anybody ever love me?!' he hugged his legs and let his tears soak through his jeans. 'Nobody will ever love me.'

"I beg to differ." A familiar baritone voice said from behind him. Yugi whirled around to see a smiling Yami leaning against the side of a tree, his crimson eyes sparkling with some emotion the smaller couldn't quite place.

"Yami, what do you mean?" the amethyst eyed teen asked and he tired feverishly to wipe away the tears on his red cheeks.

'Mind link remember?" the taller of the two said, before striding over to his aibou and sitting beside him in the grass.

"Oh." Yugi replied, blushing slightly and continuing his efforts to remove all wetness from his face.

"There are people out there who do love you Yugi."

The young boy ceased his fidgeting to gaze up at his look-a-like. "Yeah people like grandpa, who love me like family. Or Joey who loves me like a friend. Nobody out there loves me _that _way." The smaller sighed hugging his knees to his chest, his eyes directed out across the pond.

Yami gazed down at his hikari, one thousand emotions running across his face in an instant. "You can't believe that!" he shouted suddenly, causing his companion to jump in surprise.

"What are you talking about Yami? Of course nobody would ever love a loser like me. I small, pathetic useless..."

"Don't say that! Don't you ever say that Yugi!" Yami practically screamed turning furiously to face his hikari. His eyes blazed with a fire Yugi had never seen before, not even when he dueled. Yami meant what he was saying.

"If there really are people out there who love me then why don't they show it?" Yugi gasped as he was suddenly pulled into Yami's lap. His breath and heart rate quickened as he met Yami's intense gaze.

The taller leaned over and whispered into Yugi's ear. "There are people out there who love everything about you and they're closer than you think. He pulled back and brushed one of Yugi's blonde bangs behind his ears. Amethyst met crimson and for a moment the two just stared at each other before Yami laced his fingers into his loves hair and brought their faces together. There lips met for the briefest of moments in a soft and passionate kiss. The two pulled apart and Yugi stared breathlessly up at his look-a-like, suddenly recognizing the fierce gleam in his eyes. A soft smile spread across the younger's face as he wrapped his arms around his Yami's neck. "I love you too." Yugi whispered before the two were lost in another kiss.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Corny? Cheesy? Super Special Awesome? Let me know through a review!


	4. Chapter 3:Thank You

A/N: My first Yuri! Be nice!

Thank You

Eyes followed the young girl as she walked down the hall, whispers echoing around her. "Isn't that Seto Kiaba's girlfriend?" "Yeah, Serenity Wheeler. I heard he dumped her, for her own brother!" "Wow! I did not see that one coming! I thought they really liked each other." "They did, but I guess Kiaba just swings the other way." "Poor girl." "Yeah, a real shame, she's really good looking too."

The red head kept her eyes averted, trying to block out the gossip that surrounded her. Not that she really could. Every where she turned there was someone talking hurriedly in a low voice and she would catch "Kiaba's ex…" before the whispers would realize she was there and scurry away. She guessed that she couldn't really blame them; it was a particularly juicy piece of gossip after all. "Billionaire CEO dumps beautiful teen for her famous brother." She could almost see the headline. A small, crystal tear formed in the corner of her brown eyes as she remembered the events of yesterday afternoon.

_Serenity tiptoed down the hallway, a small smile playing on the corners of her lips. It was her and Seto's one year anniversary and she was determined to surprise the blue eyed CEO. She peered inquisitively around a corner before hurrying along the deserted passage. This would be a day she and Seto would never forget, she was sure of it. Finally she stopped at a large oak door at the very end of the hallway. Taking a deep breath, Serenity turned the knob and stopped as she heard voices on the other side of the door. 'Odd.' She thought, titling her head to the side and pushing the door open a little farther._

_When the gap was wide enough she looked inside and gasped at the sight before her. There sat the tall, gorgeous CEO leaning back against the bed frame his arms wrapped securely around the waist of none other than… "Joey!" the red head practically shrieked, her brown eyes fixed on blonde boy with which her boyfriend was currently entangled. "Sis!" Joey yelled, falling over and tuning to face his wide eyed sister. The blonde duelist was flushed, his hair disheveled and his eyes a light with shock. Seto turned to face his girlfriend, blue eyes filled with surprise and guilt. "Serenity…" he said softly. The young teen tore her eyes away from her brother and locked onto Kiaba's face. He could tell she understood the situation quite clearly and there was no trying to convince her that he and Joey had just been kidding around. "Serenity…I…" the CEO was at a loss for words as he gazed into the now tear filled brown eyes of his "former" girlfriend. The young girl just shook her head, tears falling from her eyes as she practically sprinted out of the room. _

_"Serenity!" Joey shouted, leaping to his feet and flying towards the door, only to be stopped by Kiaba's hand on his wrist. "Let go of me Kiaba!" the blonde shouted twisting his wrist furiously in a useless attempt to free himself. "I got to go after her!" he shouted uselessly. "I gotta protect her! It's all my fault! I promised I'd never hurt her…" tears now slid down his cheeks as he sank down to his knees, his fist, that was not being restrained by Kiaba, pounding the ground in agony. _

_The blue eyed teen sank down beside his boyfriend and brought him into a hug, letting the blonde sob into his shoulder. "Joey, this is just as much your fault as mine." The CEO said quietly, stroking the other's hair. "I should have told her about my feelings sooner. I didn't want to hurt her like that. I shouldn't have continued to date her when I knew she would just end up with her heart broken." The other boy looked up at him, brown eyes shining with tears. "But I'm her older brother." Joey whispered. "I'm supposed to be her roll model. I'm supposed to protect her not be the one to cause her pain…" he fell against Kiaba's shoulder while the taller rocked him back and forth soothingly. "I'm sorry sis." Joey whispered into Seto's jacket. The brunettes blue eyes sparkled with regret as he looked towards the doorway. "I'm sorry too, Serenity…" he whispered letting a single tear roll down his cheek. _

_Serenity watched the scene unfold, from the shadows behind the doorway and held back a sob as she turned on her heels and strode back down the hallway._

Serenity sighed, leaning back against the park bench and letting the wind throw her hair around. She didn't know what to feel about the whole situation. All she knew was that she wasn't mad at either of the boys. For some reason, she felt like she had known all along about their feelings for each other. Like there had been some nagging sensation at the back of her mind that told her something was up, and she had just chosen to ignore it. But now that the situation had been brought to the forefront of her mind she wasn't entirely certain of how she felt about it. A rustling to her right brought her out of her revelry and she turned to see none other than… "Mai!" the young girl shouted, sitting up and turning incredulously to face the newcomer.

There stood Mai in all her brilliance. Her bright violet eyes sparkled as she gazed down at the red head, her blonde hair whipping around her in the breeze. She laughed her very "Mai" laugh and strode towards the young Wheeler. "Hey." She said, taking a seat next to the girl and throwing an arm casually around the back of the bench. "I heard about the whole Kiaba situation and thought I come check up on you." She said flashing Serenity one of her dazzling smiles. The young teen turned away so that the other wouldn't notice the scarlet blush that was painted over her cheeks. "Thanks Mai." She whispered, her eyes now straying towards the sunset. "No problem." The blonde girl said warmly, letting her arm fall from the bench and rest around the young girl's shoulders, causing said girl's blush to redden past the color of her hair.

The two teens sat in silence both gazing out at the sun set. Finally Mai sighed and whispered "Do you hate them?" "What?" Serenity asked, turning to face her blonde companion. "Do you hate them?" Mai said, violet eyes locking on the smaller girls face. Serenity blushed and turned her eyes towards the ground. "I don't know." She whispered softly, not moving her glaze from its spot on the ground. "I mean…some how I feel like I knew they were together all along." She sighed and shook her head. "I bet you think I'm crazy but I don't even feel angry towards them! In fact I think I'm angrier at myself for not realizing it sooner!" she looked up to see Mai starring inquisitively down at her.

"You're such a giving person." Mai sighed, leaning back and closing her eyes. "If it were me I'd have skinned both their hides and hung them out to dry on a flag pole. But you…" she turned to face the red head. "… are so understanding a loving that you can't even be mad at them!" the blonde bowed her head and whispered "And you're right. No matter how badly you can want to be mad at them, they're still good people and I bet they didn't even mean to hurt you." A soft sigh escaped Mai's lips as an unreadable emotion filled her violet eyes. "That's what I admire so much about you." The blonde murmured. "No matter how much someone hurts you, you can always push past that and find the good in the situation. I've never been able to do that. In fact, my biggest weakness is closing myself off to everyone, just so I don't get hurt."

Serenity eyed the blonde with pity and, without thinking twice, wrapped her arms around the other girl's shoulders. Mai tensed for a second, before sighing and leaning into the hug, letting her own arms drape around the smaller teen. They sat in silence for a while, each just lavishing in the other's comfort, before Mai finally sighed and released her hold on Serenity. "I have to go." She whispered, standing abruptly and walking quickly away from the young girl.

"Wait!" Serenity cried, standing up and dashing after her. The blonde turned in time to see the brown eyed girl to rushing up to meet her. The red head stopped and looked directly into the taller girl's lilac eyes. "Will I see you again?" she asked tentatively.

Mai smiled and titled the girls chin upward admiring the way the light reflected gold in her eyes. "Of course." She whispered softly, before planting a soft kiss on the young girl's petal soft lips.

Mai pulled away and watched a scarlet blush paint Serenity's pale cheeks. She smiled and turned n her heel, walking slowly down the street.

Serenity placed a trembling hand to her lips, a soft smile playing on the corners of her mouth. "Thanks Mai." She whispered, the wind gentle blowing her red hair. "Thanks for everything."

* * *

A/N: There you are! Hope it wasn't too stupid. I just thought I'd write about a different pairing, since I've only ever written puzzleshipping and to tell you the truth I thought a SerenityxMai fic would be pretty interesting. I hope you all thought so! Please R&R.


End file.
